Ghostly Hail and White snow
by Mykal Alyssa
Summary: Hikarino Shiri yuki  is sent by the ninth head of the vongola to be Tsuna's bodyguard, but will she end up being one of his guardians instead? HibariXOCC  Yuki , TsunaXKyoko, GokuderaXHaru, and MukuroXChrome. Reviews are always welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo! this time it's Hitman Reborn! yay!**

**Iggy: how many story's are you gonna write? this is like your... FIFTH story!**

**Me: so? i have a big imagination **

**Iggy:... too big actually**

**Me: hey! that was one of the nicest things you ever said to me without me having to MAKE you say them!**

**Iggy: WHAT! No! i didn't mean-**

**Me: anyway! i should probably warn you guys now, that the bold letters in this story means that they are talking in english, the Italics with quotation marks mean that Jack, the ghost is talking; and the underlined Italics are writing on a paper. just thought that i should give you guys a heads up on that. ;^) now, Tsuna! can you do the honors of doing the disclamer, please?**

**Tsuna: sure, i guess, Mykal. Mykal does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... *reads of script* if she did, she would make me look... COOLER? what do you mean, Mykal?**

**Me: well, i just want to make it so that you act more like you hyper will mode thats all. your awesome! in hyper mode! **

**Tsuna:...T-T Mykal... my hyper will mode isn't really how i act, and i cant do it without the dying will pills...**

**Iggy: don't worry Tsuna, she's always like this, get used to her**

**Me: anyway! hope you like the first chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Snow White of the light<p>

* * *

><p>Yuki's Pov:<p>

"_**Get her! Don't let her escape!" **_

I heard a siren coming from a speaker on the walls. Men in black suits and guns were yelling and chasing after me. But I was too fast for them. While I was carful of the bundle on my arms, I quickly used the power in my legs to jump through a window and land safely onto grass. I then started to run again. When I knew that I was far away from the Mafioso's mansion I stopped. I looked down to the bundle in my arms.

"_**You Ok?"**_ I panted, lifting up some of the cloth; reveling a small girl that was about the age of 6. Still terrified, she nodded. I pulled her closer to me.

"_**Shhhh. It's ok. Your fine now. I'll make sure that your back home safe and sound, alright?"**_

The only answer that I got was a small whimper and a nod. I then walked over to where I hid my Motor Bike in some bushes and pulled it out. I got on it with the young girl sitting in front of me. I made sure that she was positioned so that she wouldn't fall of, then started it up and drove.

It only took about an hour to get to the airport where her parents were waiting. We got off my bike and went in.

"_**Isabella!"**_ a VERY skinny and beautiful woman ran up to us and scooped the young girl into her arms. _**"Isabella! My lovely Isabella! Are your hurt? Did they harm you? Isabella!"**_ The woman was crying really hard now, and her daughter just responded with _**"Mommy! Mommy!"**_

I watched them with a smile on my face. It was a lovely sight when mother and daughter were united.

"_Mother and Daughter finally united! You should rejoice, Yuki. You're the one that made this little façade!" _ Next to me, my brother, Jack, was jumping up and down in happiness. I shot him a look that said 'leave me alone before these people think I'm crazy for talking to air!' He gave me a sheepish grin. _"Woops, sorry, almost forgot!"_

I rolled my eyes.

"_**Ms. Hikarino?" **_

I quickly snapped my attention back to the matter at hand. _**"Y-yes?"**_

The woman gave me a tear-full smile. _**"Thank you so much for saving my daughter from that Mafia family. How can I ever repay you?"**_

I shook my head. _**"You don't. All you need to do is promise me that you'll have a great life with your daughter."**_

She looked rather shocked that I didn't want anything. But then quickly recovered and franticly nodded her head. _**"Yes! I will! I promise that we will be happy from now on. Even without my husband, I still have his business. I can make it so that we have enough money to live with!"**_

With that, she gave me one last thank you and left. But then her daughter quickly turned around, ran over and gave me a great big hug.

"_**Thank you."**_ She whispered. Then went back to her mother. I watched them leave with proud and happy eyes. I knew that they would be happy from now on.

"_Oooh! Look at you! Are those TEARS, little sister?"_ Jack was now in front of me, mischief in his eyes. I glared at him. "They aren't!" I lied, rubbing my eyes.

"_Hahaha! I know your lying!"_

"Am not!" I growled.

"_Yes, you were!"_

"Was not-…!" I quickly stopped. I was having an argument with a ghost in a closed airport. Am I going crazy? Did you hear that right? Yes, Jack is a ghost. He died right before we were born. You see, he was the one that was supposed to be out first, but he knew that whoever got out last, would die. So long story short, he sacrificed his life for me. Now he was a ghost that would never leave me alone. Sure I like the company every now and then, but it starts to get annoying when he picks on me the way big brothers do.

"Let's just get out of here, I've got another job to do." I turned around, Jack followed close behind.

"_What's it this time?"_ he asked.

I looked at my list, and took out a letter. "Hmmm. Let's see… What the…!" I stopped in my tracks.

Jack looked over my shoulder. _"What is it?"_

I couldn't believe what I saw. If I took this job, It would probably end my career as a Mafia-detective **(Me: I didn't know what else to call her job, so I when with this.)**

"_Hey, Yuki! What is it?"_ Jack was getting inpatient.

Slowly, I read him the text/letter.

_**Ms. Shiriyuki Hikarino, I have been told about your ability's in both combat and knowledge, and about what you do for a living. It makes me happy to hear how young people like you are trying to change this world with good. I would like to request you and your strengths in a job that I think you might like to take. This job will require you to stop being a Mafia-detective, and you will have to move. But don't worry, I will take care of the requirements, all you have to do is take the job. Are you up for it?**_

_**Sighned,**_

_**Vongola Nono, Timoteo**_

I stopped reading the letter. I was shocked. Why would the 9th Vongola have such a job that he would want ME to take it? I didn't understand.

Jack whistled. _"Man, you sure are lucky Yuki. The 9__th__ boss of the Vongola_ _wants YOU to do a favor for him. What's the job?"_

I looked took out a piece of paper that was behind the letter, it had the Kyudaime's Dying will flame on it so I guess it was an official request. I read it and made a face.

"_What? What?"_

"It's says here that Vongola Kyuudaime wants me to move to Namimori, Japan and protect the Vongola Jyuudaime candidate by becoming his body guard and friend and classmate. Hmmm… seems well enough don't you think?"

"_Depends on what 'well' means. You gonna take it?"_

I thought for a moment. It seemed like a good opportunity to live a closer-to-normal-than-I-am-now life, and I can go to school and make more friends. Who knows, maybe I'll like the kid and let him be friends with me. Maybe.

"Alright, Ni-san. Ready to go back to Japan?"

"_Ha! I'm ALWAYS ready Imouto-chan"_

* * *

><p>Regular Pov:<p>

"Tsuna get up!"

The young brunette was woken up when his tutor, Reborn, drop-kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow! Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna had fallen out of his bed and was now rubbing his stomach. Even if this was a now daily experience, he didn't want to get used to it.

"You're going to be late for school. And today should be a special day, so make sure you don't miss it." The baby was walking out of the room. While confused, Tsuna got dressed and headed down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun!" Sawada Nana greeted her son.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san. Breakfast ready?"

She nodded and gestured over to the table where everyone else; Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, and Reborn; were eating.

"Ohayo…" Tsuna yawned when he sat down.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta next to him greeted.

"Ohayo Tusna" Bianchi and reborn said at the same time.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-san" I-pin bowed.

"Yo, Tsuna! Wanna be my minion today?" Lambo jumped up and down in his seat. But Tsuna shook his head. "Sorry Lambo, but I can't. I have school today." Then he remembered what Reborn said that morning. "hey, Reborn?"

Reborn looked up from his plate. "What is it, Dame-Tsuna?"

"What did you mean that today at school would be a special day?"

Reborn's eyes glinted. "Well, today you'll be getting a new student."

Tsuna got confused. "What's so special about a new stude-…?" Then he remembered that he thought the same about Gokudara when HE transferred.

"Wait, don't tell me that they're from Italy."

Reborn smirked. "Fine then, I won't."

"What? You mean they're from Italy? Are they Mafia?"

"Yes they are. Kyuudaime requested that they transfer here."

That was news to Tsuna. "Kyuudaime?"

"Yes, the Vongola Kyuudaime. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

Tsuna realized what time it was and quickened his pace. Then said goodbye to everyone and left for school. Bianchi looked at Reborn. "Do you think that it's ok for HER to be here?"

The hitman just shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she can be a member of Tsuna's family. Guess we'll find out after today."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was now in his class room, panting his guts out. Stupid Reborn, Tsuna wasn't going to be late, he was actually EARLY! He took his seat.<p>

"Ohayogoziemusu! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera suddenly appeared right next to Tsuna. Tsuna was so used to it now that he didn't even fall out of his chair in fright. "Ohayo, Gokudera-kun."

"Yo! Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto came next, his baseball bat in a case hung on his shoulder. "Ohayo, Yamamoto."

"Oi! Baseball-Baka! At least ACT like you have respect!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, who just laughed. "Sorry, sorry."

'_Aaaah. Did this have to happen EVERY day? I really DON'T want to have to get used to this…'_ Tsuna thought while he watched the two teens fight. _'Well, at least they're not using violence…'_

A few minutes later, the teacher came in.

"Alright class…" he started. "Today we'll start off with the introduction of a new student! Now, mind you, she's about almost two years older than all of you but that's only because she was home school and then skipped an entire year of it while she traveled around the world with her family. So let me introduce to you…" The teacher looked at his clip-board. "… Hikarino Shiriyuki-san."

At the sound of her name, a girl walked into the classroom. She was a tall, skinny girl with pale skin; her hair was short, brown and layered down her back; then her eyes were a strange pure silver. When she was up in the front, the teacher motioned her to introduce herself. She made a face and sighed irritably.

"My name is Hikarino Shiriyuki, It's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Yuki's Pov:<p>

After the teacher said my name, I took that as my queue to come in. I slowly walked through the door. Instantly, I felt eyes stare at me but I ignored them. I walked up to the front, turned to the class and stopped (I did everything that new kids did in the Manga I read did.) The teacher motioned me to introduce myself. Didn't he already do that though?

"_Things are going to be silly at times, Yuki. This is one of them. Now get on with it."_ Jack complained. I made a face at him and sighed in irritation.

"My name is Hikarino Shiriyuki, it's nice to meet you." I bowed slightly. After my bow, I observed the class. Most of them just looked like normal students that come to school every day; MOST of them did. There were some that, should I say, had a different AURA or atmosphere about them. I think that I recognized one; Gokudera Hayato, I think. I remember that his father hired me one time to find out where his son was. I found him later in the streets of southern Italy and reported it to his father. I didn't know what he did after that, but if he's here in Japan now, then that means his dad might not know about his whereabouts, again. Glad I'm not taking jobs anymore.

"Hikarino-san, you can take that seat next to Sasagawa-san over there." My new Sensei pointed to a vacant seat next to a hunny-brown haired girl. I walked over, pulled out the seat, and sat down. After the first lesion, I zoned out. I already knew about all this stuff anyway, so I just looked out the window. I was admiring the flouting clouds, but then was interrupted by a 'ghostly' voice yelling at me in excitement.

"_Yuki! Yuki! Guess what! I found out who the Vongola Decimo is!"_

This was news to me, but only a little bit. I got out a piece of paper and started to write on it.

_Well? Who?_

He looked up and pointed to over to the left side of the room. _"Him, the one with the spiky brown hair."_

I looked over to see who he was pointed at. The only boy that had spiky brown hair was a short, normal boy that looked like he wasn't any good with sports.

_You sure?_ I wrote on the paper. Jack nodded. _"I overheard that Gokudera guy giving him the answers to some math question a while back, You'd think that a guy like that wouldn't even TALK to weakling like that!"_

I gave him a look that said to get to the point.

"_Well, anyway; Gokudera acts like he WORSHIPS the weaklings feat. The thing that clued me in was that he called the weakling 'Jyuudaime'. It was all, 'Jyuudaime' this and 'Jyuudaime' that. 'Jyuudaime', 'Jyuudaime', 'Jyuudaime'! It's kinda creepy actually."_

I pondered at this thought. COULD this short-stack be the Vongola Jyuudaimed? Hmmmmm. I started to write again.

_We'll watch him closely. Make sure he's the real thing before we destroy our cover. Don't wanna go telling a random kid that we work for the Mafia, 'else he'll just take us to the authorities or freak out._

Jack nodded, in agreement. So for the rest of the day, before lunch anyway, we watched the short-stack, also known as Sawada (Tsuna)Yoshi. I was right about him though. He wasn't good in sports AT ALL. During P.E. the only thing he did was run round while other students were kicking the soccer ball. Then Jack was right about Gokudera; he made sure that his precious 'Jyuudaime' got to kick the ball into the goal for at least once in each play. Was this short-stack really the Vogola Jyuudaime?

When the bell rang for lunch I quickly got up and strutted out the door before anyone could ask me if I wanted to eat lunch with them. I sighed in relief after I saw that no one was following me. Hey, I was the new girl in school and I was still getting used to it, plus, I'm not that good with making friends. I started to walk again, my destination was the roof. Hopefully no one would be up there. I turned the corner and saw that some third year was up against the wall, with another third year holding a tonfa to his throat.

"_What the heck? I thought that weapons weren't allowed in school! No fair! We couldn't bring OUR weapons, so why should he?"_

I rolled my eyes at Jack's sarcastic whining. Sure I agreed with him a little bit, but he could over exaggerate sometimes.

"I-i-i-i-i-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry! H-Hibari-san! I-i-i-I d-didn't mean it! Honest!" the terrified senor stuttered. The other senior, Hibari, moved the Tonfa closer to the guy's throught. The poor senior gulped. Finally, after a pause of silence, Hibari finally spoke.

"Make sure you don't speak like that about the disciplinary committee ever again. If you do, then I'll bite you to death."

My opened my mouth in disbelief. Are you SERIOUSE? Of all the threats to say, 'I'll bite you to death' is the best he's got! I'm one of the BEST threat makers in the world! Hearing this was an insult to my name! Growling I walked over. "Hey!"

They both looked at me, Hibari still had the Tonfa up to the poor guys throat. Hibari narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you?"

I ignored his question and pointed at the senior he held captive. "What the HECK are you doing! Let him go! Can't you see that he's suffered enough!"

He looked at his captive then back at me. "What's it to you? It's none of your business. Now, I say again, WHO ARE YOU?"

My eyes twitched. "The name's Hikarino Shiriyuki. Transferred here today. That all you want? Now let him go!"

Surprisingly, he let the senior go. After the Tonfa left his throught, he quickly gave me a relieved look and scampered off, But Hibari didn't leave; he just stayed where he was staring at me. "I didn't know that a new student was joining the senior class, much less with a name like THAT."

I popped a vain. Sure, my name was weird, I admit that. But still, he didn't have to go THAT far! I stood up straight, crossed my arms, and looked him in the eye. "Sorry, but I'm not a transfer in the third year class, but the second year class."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. But the reason why I'm in the wrong grade is none of your business." Truthfully, I was supposed to be in high school, but since I kinda 'skipped' a year of it I was here in middle school. I blame my brother for telling me to become a Mafia-detective. I was still glaring down at Hibari and he glared back.

After a while, he finally broke the silence. "Since you're a new student, I'll give you a warning for future reference…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"… DON'T mess with the Namimori disciplinary committee, if you do-…"

I cut him off. "Let me guess; You'll BITE me to death?" I said in a mocking tone. His eye twitched. "Yes."

I gave out a small laugh. "Don't you know how WEAK that threat is? Where'd you come up with it?"

Slowly, Hibari's eyes got dark while listening to my ranting. He then lifted up his Tonfas into a pose. "Are you planning to ignore my warning about messing with the Disciplinary Committee?"

I pretended to ponder for a bit. "Mmmm. Yep, pretty much."

I saw a light form in his eyes. "Then I'll bite you to death!" he started to run at me. I smiled, and ran at him with the same speed. But right before we got to each other, I jumped up, curled myself into a ball, and spun myself over him. I landed on my feet behind him and slightly turned around.

"Sorry, but I forgot my weapon at home, so I can't fight today!" at the last word at sprinted down the hall and up the stairs. He turned around and sprinted after me. I then went through the door at the top of the stairs, finally! The roof! And by the time that Hibari got there, I was already up on the top of the fence that surrounded the entire roof like a barrier.

"Hey! Committee member! I'm feeling sick so I'm going to take the rest of the day off!" I yelled to him over the wind. "Tell the teacher for me, will ya! Thanks! And see ya tomorrow!"

And with that, I spread my arms out and fell backwards over the fence. After a little free fall, I started to do flips in the air, and as I was getting closer to the ground I flipped so I was in a crouching position so that my feet were underneath me. I landed right in front of the front door of the school.

"_AGAIN, Yuki? Man, I wonder if I should be worried about you and your free falling instinct."_ Jack was flouting beside me. "You shouldn't. You know that I always land on my feet."

He gave me a worried glance but didn't say anything. I looked back up to the roof and saw Hibari looking down over the fence staring down at me. I could see the anger in his eyes even all the way down here. I smiled and waved up at him. Then I started to walk across the plain and exited school grounds.

"_Where are we going?"_ Jack asked.

"Home, I wanna ride the bike for a bit. Get my head cleared." I told him. He nodded at my decision. We both knew that when you want to get some thoughts out of your conscious, you go ride on your motor bike.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey guys! please review and tell me what you think about my new story! i really like reviews!<strong>

**Tsuna: Please? Mykal would be really happy if you did**

**Iggy: ya, and she wouldn't take her anger out on- Ooof!**

**Me: *hits Iggy* No i wont! But still reviews are ALWAYS welcomed here, always!**


	2. Chapter 2: BodyGuard

Chapter 2: Bodyguard

Regular Pov:

When the bell rang for lunch, Tsuna saw the new student get up immediately and strut out the door. _'What was THAT about?'_ he thought.

"Aaaaaw…" Tsuna turned around to see the crush of his life, Kyoko holding a bento and looking at the door that Yuki walked out of.

"What is it, Kyoko?" Hana, her best friend, walked up to her. Kyoko looked at her friend. "I was going to ask Hikarino-san if she wanted to eat lunch with us. But she already left." Her brows furrowed and turned back to the door. Hana looked too.  
>"Well, maybe she just wants to be alone? She IS a new student here and all…"<p>

Kyoko lifted up her bento. "But, that's why I wanted to invite her to lunch. She looked so lonely when we had P.E. and well… I thought that she wouldn't feel so lonely if she had someone to talk to during lunch…"

There was a pause. Then Hana started to pat Kyoko on the head. "Don't worry, she'll come around. She's probably just shy and not familiar with the new environment and faces. Give it a few days and she'll be your friend."

Kyoko looked at her with stars in her eyes. "Really?"

Hana smiled and nodded. Then Kyoko laughed and hugged her. "Thank you! Hana-chan!"

"Don't worry, Sasagawa. You won't be alone in this, we'll help too!" Yamamoto had dragged over Tsuna and a very ticked Gokudera over to the two girls. "Right, Tsuna, Gokudera?"

When Yamamoto let go of Gokudera, the silver head stood up and started to yell "No Way-…" But then Tsuna stood up and nodded with a smile. "Sure, worth a try I guess." And Gokudera quickly changed his mind. "Hmp! If the Jyuudaime thinks that it's a good idea, then I'm in."

Kyoko smiled happily and looked at Tsuna. "Thank you, Tsuna-kun! I bet that Hikarino-san will be very happy!"

Tsuna blushed and looked down. _'She's so cute when she's happy!'_

Then after a little more chatter, the little group started to hear a ruckus coming from outside of classroom. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto shared a look and went to find out what is was. When they exited the classroom, a big group of students were surrounding a boy that looked scared out of his wits.

"After they ran at each other, she jumped over his HEAD! It was wicked! But, after she did that she ran up the stairs and onto the roof! I don't know what happened after that, but Hibari-san looked REALLY mad! Man! I don't know what he'll do with the new girl! She'll probably get bitten to certain DEATH!"

The trio's ears perked up when he said 'new girl'. They all shared a look that had the same thought written on their face. _'Don't tell me…'_

"Who was the girl?" another boy asked.

"It was the new one, you know. Hikarino-san."

Yep, the trio's nightmares came true. It just HAD to be Hikarino-san. And what's worse was that she angered Hibari-san, and on her first day too.

Tsuna was about to ask what exactly happened, but was caught off by something falling right in front of the window. Everyone stopped talking all at once. Then slowly, they opened the window and looked down. They saw Yuki land on the ground and start towards the front gate.

"Did she just…" Yamamoto was too shocked to finish his question. But Gokudera answered it. "Yeah, she did. But how…"

"From the roof?" Tsuna answered Gokudera's question with another question. Everyone then look up and saw Hibari looking down at Yuki, or should I say, glaring down at her. But then in a flash, he caught sight of the freshmen. In fright, except yamamoto and Gokudera, they all quickly duck their heads back in and closed the window.

The other students then scattered away, leaving Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

"We should probably tell sensei that Hikarino won't be back for the rest of the day." Yamamoto broke the silence. Tsuna, and even Gokudera, nodded in unison and they walked back into the classroom.

Yuki's Pov:

I was now on my bike. No, not those bikes that you have use your own leg power to move it. What I'm talking about are the motorbikes that you drive by gripping the handle. And the one that I was driving was a black Manila with bullet proof mettle and a sweet white tiger painted on the side.

I was driving through the neighborhood with Jack flouting beside me.

"_Yep! I gotta say. This feeling is always the best!"_ he yelled over the motor. I smiled in agreement behind my helmet. We would never stop loving the feeling of being free.

I drove a bit more but then got the feeling that we were being followed. I looked at Jack, he nodded and pointed to the trees that we were passing. Immediately, I got faster. But as I turned a corner, a bullet flew past my head. I would've been dead if I didn't move my head to dodge it.

'_Sniper, huh?'_ I thought. _'Well then… let's see how good his aim is.'_ I started to go faster and faster, taking sharper turns, and some skids every now and then whenever I almost got shot. After a while it got boring, and I think it did for my sniper too because I suddenly saw a small figure jump from the trees and land right in front of where I was driving. I quickly turned my bike and skidded to a halt.

"Finally show yourself, huh?" I said, taking off my helmet. The person in front of me was a baby in a black mafia suit, black hat, and wore an orange pacifier on his chest. In his hand was a green gun; I watched as it turned into a lizard, and he placed it on his hat. He looked up and smirked at me. "You're pretty good. You dodged all of my bullets, no one's ever done that before."

"Thank you, you're pretty good yourself. Now who, may I ask, are you? And what do you want?" I asked. I got off my bike and was now leaning against it. The kids face got serious. "You're the Mafia detective, Hikarino Shiriyuki am I right?"

"Yeah, but who wants to know?" I crossed my arms.

"The tutor of the person you're supposed to protect."

I lifted up an eye brow. "YOU'RE Reborn-san?"

He jumped onto the front of my bike. "Yes, now let's go introduce you to the young Vongola hair. Oh, and just a hint of warning, he may not be who you think he is. I'm no his tutor for nothing."

I gave him a silent look but I got on my bike and started it up anyway. If this kid could shoot someone on a motorbike, then he really is one of the worlds best hitmans. We were off with him telling me where to go.

Later that day, Tsuna was walking home with Yamamoto and Gokudera. They were talking about the weird transfer student when Reborn suddenly showed up.

"Yo, Dame-Tsuna. Learn anything today?" Reborn jump kicked Tsuna in the face, which made Tsuna fall backwards onto the ground.

"Oww! Reborn! What was that for!" Tsuna said, rubbing his nose.

"Jyuudaime! Are you ok!" Gokudera and Yamamoto helped the poor boy up. Reborn ignored his complaints. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Let's go home, there's someone that you need to meet."

Tsuna, still rubbing his nose looked up (or down) at his tutor. "Someone I need to meet?" Reborn nodded, and looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera. "You two come too. You'll want to meet her also."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna. "Her?" But Tsuna just shrugged and shook his head. They then started to walk to the Sawada residence.

When Tsuna and his friends walked into his house, he was greeted by his mother who was bringing a tray of snacks and drinks up stairs.

"Oh! Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" she greeted with a smile.

"I home. But, Kaa-san, what's with the snacks?" he and the others started to take of their shoes.

"Well, there for your guest silly!" she laughed. "I'm glad I made a lot too, just in Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun wanted to visit!"

Tsuna sweat dropped while the two other boys smiled and thanked his mother. Then Tsuna took the tray for her and they went up to his room.

"Reborn, who is it wear meeting again?" Tsuna asked the baby perched on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Your bodyguard, the one that Kyuudaime hired for you." Reborn replied.

"What! But, but Reborn-san! Aren't I enough to protect Jyuudaime?" Gokudera yelled. But Reborn ignored it. "Kyuudaime's orders."

Tsuna came to his door and opened it. Inside, sitting at the small table in his room, was the new student, Hikarino Shiriyuki. She looked up when they walked in.

"Hikarino-san?" Tsuna yelled in shock, almost dropping the tray of snacks.

"Reborn-san! What's SHE doing here!" Gokudera demanded. Reborn jumped off Yamamoto's shoulder and landed on the table. "This…" he gestured to Yuki. "Is Tsuna's bodyguard. I'm sure you already know her." The trio nodded. "Good." Reborn then turned to Yuki. "Now this…" he gestured to Tsuna. "…is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth generation Vongola boss. The one that you're supposed to protect for the rest of your life."

Yuki nodded. Reborn went on. "And these…" he pointed to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "… people are Yamamoto Takeshi and-…"

"Gokudera Hayato." Yuki finished for him. Reborn raised an eyebrow. "I did a job for his dad once." She explained.

"Job?" Tsuna asked. Yuki looked at him. "I'm a mafia detective, I do jobs that involve finding, investigating, and protecting the mafia. I'm here because the Kyuudaime of the Vongola hired me to protect the Vongola Jyuudaime from any harm by being there for him as a bodyguard, classmate, and friend." Then she walked up to Tsuna and looked him up and down. "But, sorry for my rudeness, I thought that the Vongola Jyuudaime would be… different."

Yamamoto laughed and Reborn "Hmp"ed. But Tsuna gave out a wail and tears ran down his face. "I'm telling you… I don't and never want to be part of the mafia!"

"Why you!" Gokudera yelled. "Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime! It doesn't matter if he LOOKS weak or not! He's powerful and you better believe it!"

"Wow, Jack was right. You do worship his feat…" Yuki whispered to herself.

"What?" Yamamoto asked.

"I said; Wow, big manga fan, are we?" She caught herself. But Tsuna could've sworn that he heard her mention someone named 'Jack'.

"Why. You." Gokudera started to reach for his bombs. Yamamoto held up his hands. "Now. Now. Hikarino's just playing with you." Then he looked at Reborn. "Hey kid."

Reborn looked up. "Yeah?"

"How did you get the new student to play the Mafia game?"

Yuki looked at him, and leaned into Tsuna. "Is he an idiot?" She whispered. Tsuna sweat dropped.

Yuki's Pov:

After I found out that our suspicions of who the Vongola Jyuudaime was, was correct, I couldn't believe it. But then again, my older brother was a ghost; so I guess that I shouldn't really be surprised about anything anymore, huh? But to think that a person in his 'family' thought that this entire thing was a game? Now that was different.

"Oh! By the way, Hikarino-san!" Tsuna said.

"Call me Yuki, 'Hikarino-san's a mouthful. What is it?"

"Oh, ok, Yuki-san. Err. Did you meet a 'Hibari-san' today?"

I blinked. "Hibari? You mean that senior that likes to beat people up?"

He nodded nervously.

"Well, yeah." I crossed my arms and glared at the ceiling. "I would've won our fight too, If I only had my staff with me!"

"_That's the only thing you're worried about?"_ Jack sweat dropped. I quickly flashed him a 'leave-me-alone' look before the others could notice. Then I got back to the business at hand. "So, how is it that Tsuna here is the tenth generation Vongola hair?" I asked.

Reborn answered my question. "He is the direct descendent of the first Vongola Boss, Vongola Primo."

Oh, so that's how. I've only heard stories about the Vongola Primo, but they were all about how courageous and well skilled he was. Was there some amazing power hidden underneath all that weakness? Hmmmmmm, this is going to be a very fun challenge.

"_Uho. You have that look on your face again, Yuki. Are you getting into this already?"_ Jack asked. But he already knew the answer for he was getting excited too.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**Me: Hey guys! sorry if this one sounds outa wack! you see, today being Good Friday and all means that there's no school. So, i slept in till 9:50 something. **

**Iggy: That long? Wow**

**Me: i know, and i'm still about a quarter alseep**

**Yuki: well, at least you finished the chpater**

**Me: Yeah, i guess. and sorry if the chapters seem a little boring for a while. i'm not that really good with writing every day arks. So please just be patient with me until i get to the Kokuyo ark!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Friends<p>

Jack's Pov:

The next day Yuki decided to not skip and attend school all 6 hours. And even though she knew that she was going to see that 'Hibari' guy again, she was going to follow the rules and not bring any weapons that were "too big". So she settled with ninja throwing knives, throwing stars, needles, etc. But even though she was doing all this, she STILL refused to pay attention in class. Sure the teachers like her and thought that she was a good smart student, but Jack knew that once they got a taste of the normal Yuki, well, let's just say that they'll think off her as another Hibari.

"Good morning, Yuki-san!" Jack, who was flouting next to Yuki on their way to school, turned and saw Tsuna; the young Vongola Boss-to-be run up to them. Ever since Jack first saw the kid, he got this weird feeling that he could- not see him- but sense his presence. So he made up his mind that today he would test the young brunette.

"Drop the '-san' part." Yuki said. "But anyway, good morning."

Both Jack and Tsuna sweat dropped at her un-sociable greeting.

'_Man, why did my sister end up being this un-sociable? She could at least SMILE when she's greeting someone.'_ Jack sighed, then quickly turned to Tsuna and smirked mischievously. _'Experiment time!'_

Jack flouted down and the bottoms of his shoes touched the ground. Jack knew that from experience that normal people couldn't see him unless 1. They were like Yuki and could see spirits everywhere, 2. They were almost dead, and 3. If he wanted to be seen, then he would somehow 'allow them' to see him. This was the first time that someone who couldn't see him naturally, could still feel his presence. So just to make sure… he walk up to Tsuna so that he was walking backwards in front of the younger boy. He waved his hand in front of Tsuna's face.

"What the…?" Tsuna stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" Yuki stopped too. But when she turned to look at him, she saw her brother making silly faces, snapping his fingers, and clapping his hands in front of the young boys face. Yuki quickly froze in place, horrified and confused on why Jack was doing this.

"I feel like someone's in front of me… but there's no one there." Tsuna said in a creeped out voice while taking small steps back.

"O-oh. Well, maybe you're imagining things or something! I-it's impossible to see nothing, right?" Yuki's voice cracked as she took this opportunity to quickly grabbed the ghost by the color and yanked him behind her.

"_OW! OW! OW! What's that for!"_ Jack coughed, but Yuki tightened her grip on his color, which slightly choked him.

"Wha- now it's gone…" Tsuna looked around. Yep, Jack was right; Vongola Decimo could sense the presence of the invisible and dead. That was a first.

"Really? Hmmm, maybe it WAS just your imagination…" Yuki looked at her watch. "…Well, Oh! Look at the time! We're going to be late for school! C'mon, Tsuna!" She grabbed his arm and started to run. While they were running, Yuki looked up at Jack and gave him a glare that said 'I'm going to give you an ear full later!'. He shivered, when Yuki lectured someone; they would end up with a bruised head and a blood promise saying that they'd never do something again.

* * *

><p>Regular Pov:<p>

When Yuki and Tsuna finally got to school, everyone, excluding the teacher, was in classroom.

"Ohayo!" Yuki yelled with air-full lungs while Tsuna was panting and out of breath. _'Man, Yuki is really athletic!'_

"Ohayo…" he said weakly. Yuki sat down while his friends started to surround him.

"Ohayo! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera bowed.

"Yo! Tsuna! Out of breath I see!" Yamamoto slapped Tsuna on the back, which made the young boy fall down slightly.

"Oi! Yakyu-baka! Don't do that to the boss! Can't you see that he doesn't like it!" Gokudera yelled at the athlete.

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly. "Woops. Sorry, Tsuna."

Tsuna straightened up. "S'ok Yamamoto. All's fine."

The trio talked a little more when Kyoko walked in.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun!" she greeted the first person she saw. Tsuna blushed. "O-ohayo!" _'She's just so cute!'_

"Yo, Sasagawa!" Yamamoto smiled. Kyoko returned it and greeted back, she also greeted Gokudera but he just grunted in return. After the morning greetings; Kyoko started to look around the classroom nervously. Tsuna noticed this.

"Are you looked for something, Kyoko-chan?" he asked. Kyoko looked at him. "W-well, I was looked for Hikarino-san." She said truthfully.

"Oh, that's right. So, you want to ask her if she wanted to eat lunch with you again?" Yamamoto asked. Kyoko nodded, then she clenched her fists and a small fire lit up in her eyes.

"This time, I'll try to ask her before she leaves the classroom! I'll try my best to make friends with her!"

"Hahaha! That's the spirit!" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna thought that, at that moment, Kyoko was acting almost like her brother.

"Oh! That's right!" Tsuna said after a while when realization came to him. "Kyoko-chan, how about I introduce you to her?"

Kyoko looked at him. "Introduce me? Do you know her already, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the memory of the day prior. "Yeah, kinda."

"Can you, Tsuna-kun? That would make me really happy! Oh! She needs to meet Haru-chan too, then! Please, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna blushed at Kyoko's sparkling eyes. "S-sure, why not?"

Kyoko gave you a joyfull "yay!" and followed Tsuna to Yuki's desk.

"hey, Yuki-sa-… I mean, Yuki." Tsuna started, getting the attention of the older girl.

"Yeah?" she looked up.

"I want you to meet one of my friends, Sasagawa Kyoko." He held up his hand and gestured to Kyoko to come closer. She did.

Yuki looked at her. "You're the girl that sit's next to me."

Kyoko nodded. "I'm Sasagawa kyoko, it's nice to meet you Hikarino-san!" she bowed. Yuki then quickly shot her hands up. "Please, just call me Yuki. Like I told Tsuna here, 'Hikarino-san' is a mouthful."

Kyoko cocked her head to the side. "Then… Can I call you "Yuki-chan"? Like, a how a friend would?"

* * *

><p>Yuki's Pov:<p>

Friend? Did I just here that right? This girl that I just officially met, wants to be friends with me? I think I blushed a little. To tell you the truth, I've never had a real friend, other than my brother, before. Heck, Jack was the only real friend that I've ever had, not even my other real (half) sibling were as close as a friend could get; and that means that their not even that close.

After a while I must've pondered for a bit because everyone was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, why not." I said. The girl that sits next to me, Kyoko, smiled at me happily. And, get this, I actually smiled back! Me, the Mafia detective who's heart could be as cold as snow, was SMILING at a 'friend'. Was this all because of my new job?

"Well then, Yuki-chan!..." Kyoko said my name cheerfully. "Can we give you a tour of Namimori?"

"A tour?"

Yamamoto laughed. "That sounds like a great idea, Sasagawa! Let's do it!"

"I agree, and we could invite haru and introduce her." Tsuna said. And, of course, Gokudera agreed too. But then suddenly, they looked at me.

"Uh…" I looked back at them. They were waiting for me to say something. "Sure? I'd love to?"

Everyone, excluding Gokudera, cheered. We then all promised to gather after school, pick up this person named 'Haru' and walk around Namimori. Well, I guess I was going to have to lecture jack later then, huh.

After school, just like we promised, we gathered in front of the school and went our way. First we stopped by a really smart looking school, or academy should I say, and met another girl there. This girl had dark brown hair that she wore in a ponytail; dark brown eyes; and wore a green school uniform.

"My name is Miura Haru. It's very nice to meet you!" The young girl bowed. I bowed too, but only slightly.

"Hikarino Shiriyuki, But just call me Yuki."

She gave me a big grin. "Ok then, Yuki-chan!"

I couldn't help it. I smiled back.

"Yuki-chan just transferred here yesterday! Today we're going to give her a tour of Namimori, Do you want to come along, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked. Haru squealed. "Yes! I know that this is going to be a lot of fun!"

And with that, we started walking to the Namimori shopping center.

"By the way, Yuki-chan." Haru started.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you transfer from?"

Oh! I gave her a smile. "I came here from Italy."

Every one stopped in their tracks.

"What is it? Something wrong?" I asked. Tsuna and Gokudera where giving me a bland stare, Kyoko and Haru had confused looks on their faces, and Yamamoto just stopped because everyone else did.

"You're from Italy?" Kyoko asked. I nodded. Then Haru spoke up. "Then why do you have a Japanese name?"

After a pause of quietness, I busted out laughing. "That's what you guys are confused about?" The two girls nodded. Are you serious?

"W-well…" I started to cease my laughter. "You see, both of my parents were Japanese but they lived in Italy because of their jobs."

I purposely left out the "their jobs in the Mafia" part because I could tell that Tsuna didn't want them to know about the mafia just yet. But, the two girls in front of me furrowed their eye brows anyway.

"'were'?" Yamamoto asked. Woops, I accidently said it in past tense. I had wanted to avoid this conversation for a while now. I hid my eyes behind my bangs. "Yeah, well; my mother anyway."

Everyone was quiet now. They didn't say anything, so I took the chance. "Hey, are we there yet?"

That one question changed everyone's mood. Haru and Kyoko started to chat about the best sweet shops, and the boys started a conversation on what they should do in the shopping center. I just watched them all from the back.

"_You ok, Yuki?"_ Jack asked. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"_You know, you didn't have to answer their question."_

"I know that. But, for some reason they make me not want to lie to them, why is that?"

Jack stared at me with deep eyes. _"Maybe you're started to make your first ever group of friends."_

Was that it? For the first time ever, was I starting to make friends? "But… that's impossible! This is just supposed to be a job that someone hire me to do!"

"_But this job is you protecting Tsuna while being his friend and classmate." _Jack pointed out.

Hmmmm. He did have a point.

"Hey, Yuki!" Yamamoto waved. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I ran forward to my first ever group of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: please tell me if you liked this chapter! i wanna know if it was boring and what not so that i can make the future chapters better!<strong>

**Yuki: Translation: Please review!**


End file.
